An mounting bracket for an apparatus is known from Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 2-74715 (referred to as “Patent Document 1”). The mounting bracket disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a rotation mechanism around two axes such that an orientation of the apparatus can be changed around the two axes.
According to the conventional technique such as disclosed in Patent Document 1, the rotation mechanism causes a construction of the mounting bracket to be complicated.